


The Chiefs' Daughters

by EldritchSandwich



Series: Tribes [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Catfight, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fantasy, Primitive Culture, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sexy Sandwich, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a primitive world, two tribes come together to trade, but the opening ceremonies go a little differently than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chiefs' Daughters

Fox circled her opponent warily, flicking a strand of dusty red hair from her eyes as her bare feet skimmed across the soil. Like her, the woman from the Horse Rider People was naked, with coppery skin that shone in the sun, but the huge breasts that bounced as she panted were a counterpoint to Fox's athletic frame. The blonde watched her intensely, silently daring the daughter of the River Valley People to give her an opening. Instead, it was the blonde whose foot turned when it came down against a stone; with a ravenous smile, Fox pounced.

Fox dove for her opponent's legs, feeling the thin hair of the woman's bush and the moist heat of her snatch against her shoulder as she pitched the blonde onto her back. She had already seen how powerful the blonde's legs were, and with a grunt Fox locked her thighs around one of them, her arms forcing the other straight up. The blonde gasped in spite of herself at the feel of the cool evening air on her blossoming cunt lips, and Fox allowed herself a moment to savor the feel of the girl's kneecap grinding against her clit. The crowd around them hooted as the blonde fruitlessly tried to right herself, massive tits jiggling as her face twisted in shame.

Unfortunately, Fox's hold had left the girl's arms open, and the redhead moaned in shock as one of the blonde's arms slid between her clenched thighs, squeezing her tender pussy, one finger sliding up and down the swollen lips. The pleasure caught Fox off guard, and before she knew it she had loosened her hold. Within a heartbeat, she was the one on her back.

Fox tried vainly to hook her legs up over the blonde's chest, but the girl was too heavy; the redhead pushed against the girl's hips as hard as she could, hard enough to get her hands on the pendulous breasts swinging in front of her, momentarily weakening the blonde's grip as a shocked sigh escaped her lips. Before she could swing herself upward, however, Fox felt the girl's weight shift, and the smell of salty, feminine musk filled her nose as the blonde's quivering snatch descended over her face. Fox gagged in surprise, but the girl's thighs tightened, pressing her cunt against the redhead's mouth and nose until Fox could barely breathe. As Fox thrashed, she caught sight of the blonde, cheeks flushed and tits heaving in arousal as the redhead moved between her thighs.

With a grin to herself, Fox changed tactics, returning her hands to the girl's prominent pink nipples and slipping her tongue out to circle her moist folds. A mutter of confused awe went up from the crowd as the blonde let out a gasp of pleasure, the fragrant cream filling her mouth proving to Fox that she had the advantage. Her lips fastened around the blonde's clitoris, and the redhead barely even had to move before the girl was on her back, only the vise-like grip of her thighs keeping Fox pressed against her. While one hand teased the firm flesh of the girl's tit, the other trailed downwards, fingernails leaving white ridges on the blonde's voluptuous ass. When one finger slipped past the ring of her rosebud, the girl moaned.

In a matter of moments, Fox felt the girl's thighs tighten around her head, the breathless, gasping scream telling the chattering crowd what Fox could already taste in the flood of cream filling her mouth. When the blonde's legs loosened in the aftermath of her orgasm, Fox pressed her advantage, immediately swinging around until her swollen quim, dripping and aching with need, was directly above the blonde's face. When she felt the girl's nails digging into her ass and a hot, squirming tongue penetrating her snatch, Fox renewed her exploration of the blonde's quivering cunt with an eager growl. As she felt her own pleasure rising, Fox fastened her lips on the blonde's clitoris, two fingers driving effortlessly in and out of her sopping cunt. When she felt the girl's finger on her clit she bit down, the two of them riding the wave of their orgasm together. When Fox shook off the shock of pleasure and could finally raise her head, it was to the sound of gentle laughter.

When she looked up, the chief of the Horse Rider People had stepped forward out of the circle, sparkling eyes shifting between his daughter, lying panting on the ground, and the wizened man standing at the other side of the circle. "Enough, enough. Not what I expected from a proof of worth. But we can trade."

With that, a loud whoop went up from both sides of the circle, Fox's eyes immediately searching out her father's. The chief of the River Valley People merely shook his head, a wry smile playing across his features.

A soft moan drew Fox's attention back to the naked blonde lying beside her, tantalizing breasts heaving from exertion, a blissful grin on her face. When she turned toward Fox, the redhead couldn't help smiling herself.

"I'm Sunflower."

"I'm Fox."

The blonde looked around at the crowd of tribesmen surrounding them, already intent on celebrating the new alliance, then down at her own trembling body. When she turned to Fox, her dark eyes were hungry. "Fox. Do you have plans for the festival tonight?"

In answer, Fox could only grin.


End file.
